If Only
by jenna's last jam
Summary: What would have happened if the television show KRISTIN wasn't canceled?


1Title:

Rating: K+

Summary: What happened if they didn't cancel_ Kristin: The Series _? Tommy has trouble admitting that he has feelings for Kristin. Aldo gets in a sticky situation, and no one other than Santa comes to the rescue. (No not the one who comes around Christmas time!)

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters.

Chapter 1: In the eyes of a young girl

"Tommy?" Kristin called from her desk. _Where was he?_ Kristin made her way from behind her desk as gracefully as she could. For some reason she **_had_ **to wear her biggest high heels today. _Was it to impress Tommy?_ She thought. _Was this some subconscious thing that should be ignored? _Yes she finally agreed, she shouldn't think about it. _But what happened when I had gotten drunk at that monkey benefit? Had I slipped something loose, something I really didn't mean? _Annabeth was lost in thought when she felt something cold trickling down her hand. She had held down the button on the water cooler, and now her hand was soaked. She shook it a bit to get as much as off as she could before she wiped the rest on her skirt. _Stupid water cooler. _Kristin walked toward Tommy's door. She hesitated for a second and then she let out a strong knock.

"Tommy!" She heard someone shuffle to the door. She figured it was Tommy, so she let herself in. She walked in without looking up from her papers.

"I have some papers for you. One is about a shipment of granite for." She looked up. The man in front of her wasn't Tommy. "Oh! I'm uh sorry. May I help you?" Aldo appeared from behind Tommy's desk. Santa was by the window.

" Hi Santa hi Aldo."

" Hey Kristin." Kristin walked over to Tommy's desk next to Aldo. "Hey Aldo" She whispered. "Who's that?" She whispered again, this time she pointed to the tall man.

"Kristin that's my uh friend Tony. He uh had to ask me something."

"Well uh okay. Do you know where Tommy is?"

"Let's see" Aldo opened the desk drawer and took out a small remote. He pressed the big button, opening the one way mirror, revealing the lobby and Kristin's desk.

"What is that?"

"You didn't think that didn't keep an eye on you did you?"

"Do you think that you could tell me the name of the place you bought that, you know, for reference." Santa piped in. Aldo looked over to her, shook his head and went back to the mirror. Tommy came through the large door holding a big bouquet of flowers in one arm and a box of chocolates in the other.

"Does Tommy have a hot date today or something?" _I hope those are for me. _Kristin thought to herself.

"Don't know." Aldo and Kristin could tell that he was looking for her. So Kristin bade farewell to Aldo and Tony and made her way out the door.

_Where is she? _Tommy thought to himself. He wanted to get this over and out of the way. He was just going to tell her that he had feelings for her, hand her the flowers, and hope that it would be over. He turned to his office door and thought maybe she was in there. As soon as he opened the door, Kristin came out. She ran into him, and it sent her papers flying. But she didn't care.

"Oh uh hello Tommy." He body was still up against his. _Well this is awkward, but I ain't complaining. _Kristin thought to herself. "I have some papers for you. One is on.." She never got to finish her sentence, because Tommy had bent down and started kissing her. It reminded her of the night she needed inspiration for her role in a play. And heck, she enjoyed it. Meanwhile, Aldo and Santa were still watching through the mirror. Aldo watched in horror, while Santa cheered them on.

"Yeah Kristin!"

"Santa!"

"You only live once Aldo." Aldo rolled his eyes and went back to watching.

"Don't you think that this is bad, you knowing watching in all. I mean it's their personal lives, and.." He stopped himself and noticed that Santa wasn't listening. He muttered a _nevermind_, and walked back to the desk. Tony was still standing there, very confused.

"Does this happen every day?" Aldo shook his head. Kristin and Tommy were still kissing when all of a sudden Kristin wrote something on a piece of paper, and came over to where the one way mirror was. She held up a napkin that read _Show is over you two. _Aldo pressed the button to close the mirror and sat back in the chair.

"This should make for an interesting day. Won't it?"


End file.
